Brink of Insanity
by Law of Effect
Summary: After the Shinigami and Quincy war, Hinamori Momo's heart goes back to Aizen Sōsuke. Going through a strange crisis in her life, Momo becomes mentally unstable and develops an submissive obsession, going to extremes in order to be together with Aizen. Long story. High amounts of adult & potentially controversial themes.
1. Born Anew

Hello, and welcome. Thank you for trying out my Momo Hinamori x Aizen Sōsuke story. My inspirations for this story were partially drawn from reading the comic called:

 _"Go Tei Juusan Tai Shinigami Otome Hakusho"_ from the mangakas in the _Kojimashiki_ group and the artist _Lady Vermillion._ I very much recommend you also reading that comic.

* * *

 **...Slowly but steadily, with the patience of a saint, she coursed toward the silhuette in the distance.**

 **After some time she reached the pillars. She looked at the figure stitched to them. She met Sōsuke Aizen. But he didn't spoke.**

 **They stood against each other like that, for a while, him placated onto the pillars, and her, naked, and staring at him. Momo's current appearance certainly wasn't very presentable.**

 **He decided to speak to her telepathically. He knew this person would be able to stare at him for hours without end so it was pointless to ignore her.**

 **"Momo Hinamori. Foolish girl. Why did you come here."**

 **(This was an exerpt from the events which will happen in the future. Now the chapter begins)**

After the terror of the Quincy and Shinigami war has ended, Momo Hinamori was living a "blissful" life. She got proposed to by Toshiro Hitsugaiya, and ever since she accepted they lived together in his household. Although Momo & Toshiro loved each other dearly, the want for children still didn't come to them. Toshiro inferred that a child would meddle with his captain duties, not to mention Momo being the lieutenant of 5th division as well.

 _"When we get older."_

Momo recalled his words. Sure, she didn't feel the immediate need to have children. She enjoyed her duties alongside captain Shinji Hirako, hunting hollows and helping new souls to rise in the Seireitei.

"Welcome Home."

Momo greeted Toshiro as he returned to their household late afternoon. Toshiro needed to manage all all important documentary work as well as assigning and leading expeditions and guidances or various investigations. All of that because his lieutenant was Rangiku Matsumoto, a girl who strayed as far from the term "hard worker" as it is possible.

"Thanks, Momo. I'm beat. Need to rest immediately, since tomorrow all captains are assigned to submit their results of recent hollow & quincy sightings. Ever since that Ychwach guy accident happened, everybody is on their toes about everything."

"I feel bad for you, Toshiro. Do you need me to help you with anything?"

"I'm fine my love. Although I'm really glad that I have you by my side."

Toshiro Hitsugaya smiled and gave Momo a warm kiss on her forehead. Momo smiled, having her cheeks turn a little red.

As he entered the bath, Momo sensed a visitor approaching their house. Indeed, it was a tall person with covered face, seemed to be a soldier of the Kido Squad.

 _Who's that?_ She wondered.

"Greetings."

"Erm, I welcome you. What brings you here?" Momo responded.

"I have come to deliver a parcel to Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Is he in here?"

"Huh, sure, but he is taking a bath right now. I am his wife, so please relay it onto me."

"Please take care of it then. It was a pleasure to meet you, lieutenant."

The robed soldier gave a small, sealed wrap to Momo, then quickly used flash step to leave.

"Thanks and goodbye!"

Momo waved as the person left.

Left with the strange parcel in her hands, Momo wanted to drop it off on Toshiro's desk, however, she noticed a detail about the parcel. The initials on the paper wrote: Documentation of Central 46.

Momo wasn't sure how to react at first. What does the Central 46 want with Toshiro?


	2. Disillusioned

A troubled expression visited her face. At first, she thought about leaving the message for Toshiro, as it is not inteded for her to read. At a second thought, she couldn't beat her curiosity. It was from Central 46, one of the most important institutions in entire Seireitei.

She decided to read it, taking the chance to do it as Toshiro was still busy in the bathroom.

To the request of 10th Division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya:

"A report from investigation of Sōsuke Aizen's life capacity..."

 _So-Sōsuke Aizen?!_

 _That man..._

Momo felt like an invisible boulder fell on her, with all the weight crumbling her composure at that moment.

"The initial comprehensive tests including bludgeoning, limb separation and criogenic coma all proved to be ineffective..."

"Momo? Where are you?"  
Toshiro asked, as he came out of the bath.

Momo jolted, then quickly shoved the paper back into the envelope.

When she turned around she saw Toshiro wearing a towel.

"Did something happen? I sensed that somebody came to visit when I was in the bath."

"Yes, there was a messenger. I left his parcel to you on your desk."

"Oh, is that so. I see, thanks. Sigh, the work just keeps coming."

Momo hid to herself the fact that she seen the contents of the message. She ignored what it entailed, hoping she will just forget it with time. Momo went to sleep together with Toshiro, later that day.

However, unpleasant visions came to her in her sleep.

"You can always stay here Momo, as long as you like."

A charming smile on that man's face. An smiling expression from a man who changed entirely...and hurt her.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this, Momo."

"Oh captain. I'm...I'm so glad. After I found out that you are gone..."

"... my life had no meaning, Captain"

Momo's heartbeat picked up intensely at that moment even though she was only recalling old past.

"It's okay now, I'm here Momo."

"Captain...!"

After that he stabbed her, and when she was woken up they told her Sōsuke Aizen attacked several captains and launched a subterfuge against the Soul Society...they told her that it was him who murdered the entire Central 46...

And yet...

I...

another scene from the old past came to her, regretfully

"Toshiro"

"Hinamori, are you okay now?"

"Yes..."

"Toshiro, I have one request."

"Huh?"

"Can you please help Captain Aizen? I am, I am sure Captain is innocent, he was just coerced into the schemes of that Gin Ichimaru, I, I am sure!"

An utterly mortified and serious expression rose on Hitsugaya;s face, he looked away from her..

Sōsuke Aizen. People think he did terrible things to her. But does Momo herself also think that?

She...didn't know. Obviously, the actions of that man were that of a scum. Nobody denies that. But...Momo knew Captain Sōsuke Aizen more than the rest of them. She knew exactly the man that she fell in love for. And she knew there were sides to him which she cherished, cherished so dearly.


	3. Rejected

Momo looked dejected during breakfast. Honestly she wanted Toshiro to be gone this time.

She wanted to go and read that piece of information about Sōsuke Aizen again. Outside of Toshiro's knowledge. To find out exactly what it is about.

"Regretfully,"

Toshiro looked at Momo, right in her eyes and smiled, before leaving.

Then he leaned to kiss her, lightly on her lips.

Momo didn't return the kiss, just looking on the floor behind him and discretely blushing.

"I have to go. But I would love to stay. I'm gonna come back as soon as possible, alright?"

"Sure, Toshiro."  
"I love you." He said.

Momo glanced at the white haired boy and smiled slightly, forcing herself to do it.

 _I feel so sorry for Toshiro. I...I'm trying but..._

She thought, but she really couldn't collect her feelings about their current relationship. It was difficult for her.

Her feelings for Toshiro were so different compared to what she felt for that man...strangely...

 _Toshiro is kind. He is strong. He is kinda cute when he cares about her and his friends, his grandmother.._

 _He is a wonderful man._

 _But I can't...I just can't...feel it for you..._

 _I'm so sorry, Toshiro._

(...)

Finally Toshiro Hitsugaya was gone from their household. Momo took the chance to look for the document she stumbled upon yesterday.

The document was gone from the desk.

Toshiro must have thought it's not something for Hinamori to see.


	4. Charmed

Momo looked all throughout the room for that piece of paper stamped with the initials of Central 46.

Sadly, it was just gone from there.

Momo looked dejectedly at the house wall in her disappointment. Her heart was beating in expectation of something forbidden, but it seemed like she will not find it.

 _He could've just taken it with him to work..._

In that case Momo would never see the document ever again.

 _Maybe..._

She thought of one more place, a place in their house that only she knew existed.

Under the basket for dirty clothes,in the bathroom, Momo always left magazines about Soul Society News for Toshiro to read when he was taking his time in the bathroom. It would make sense that Toshiro read the document in there, and he left the paper hidden inside those magazines..

She looked and...

In fact, It was there. Shuffled in between the pages, she saw the familiar sheet of paper, marked, Central 46.

Looking over again at the contents of that message, this time undisturbed, she understood it's contents. It was a report of various experiments done to Sōsuke Aizen's body.

They are trying to kill him.

Sure enough, Sōsuke Aizen's existence was something none of the officials were fond of. His immortality and their complete inability to kill him was very problematic. But they were looking for ways. Ways to restrain him, ways to cease his existence, to stop his possible threat forever. To end his life.

Momo honestly never thought about that fact. It was obvious that they are doing that. Aizen is a serious criminal. He damaged the Soul Society massively, in many more ways than one.

It's just that reading about all those experiments done to him felt heartless and cruel...

After reading the document she put it back exactly in the same order as she found it, and left the bathroom.

Aside from that information something else bothered Hinamori. Toshiro didn't tell her. He hid this from her. Why.

Perhaps this is exactly why. This information was gross.

Reading it all made her feel bad.

It's not something that belongs in their new, happy life together.

So what now. Now that she knows. Hinamori felt unrest.

After Toshiro came back, things went as usual. Later that day, Hinamori experienced another sleepless night. The same memories came back to her. The same kind Captain Aizen.

Kind. Manly. For her. Tall. Wise. Warm. Strong. His smile, so reassuring. All that time, she spent together with him. All that pleasant time.


	5. Engrossed

_By the way, Momo Hinamori is my favourite female character is the series of BLEACH. She always fascinated me, ever since I first time saw her._

* * *

 **"What is this thing. This little veil you keep in your hair Hinamori. Where did you get it?"**

 **"A-ah, it's just a decoration, Captain Aizen. I-I, got it from my mother she told me I will attract people more with it, because it suits my looks."**

 **Aizen took it off.**

 **"Is this thing important to you?"**

 **"Ah, no, eh, maybe a little...it's a remnant of my mother that she kept in the family..."**

 **Okay then. Aizen attatched the velvet veil onto the tip of his dick, now hard and throbbing.**

 **Spread your legs Hinamori. I'm going to put this inside you.**

 **"Ah! B-but Aizen-sama, I mean Captain! I am still...It will get soaked in the blood from my hymen..."**

 **That's the point.**

 **"AAAuuuuughhh!"**

 **Aizen inserted himself firmly all the way inside Momo Hinamori's vagina.**

 **(This was an exerpt from the events which will happen in the future. Now the chapter begins)**

Another boring day. Another time alone. Another routine and nothing she felt excited about. Even though she was always kind. She liked their friends. She would often meet with Izuru and Renji, who was now in a happy relationship with Captain Rukia Kuchiki. That life was a bliss. It's just that, outside from all that, Momo didn't enjoy it. She missed something.

The memories of Aizen were not all pleasant. He stabbed her, he cut her, he shoved her aside, he disregarded her completely, he joked about her and he trampled her feelings.

But...how about...revenge?

Why cannot Hinamori act back on Aizen? She surely deserves it, right?

But he was locked. Completely unreachable, unless you were the head captain and certain circumstances were reached.

Hinamori did hear about the situation which happened during the horrible Soul Society war. Aizen was let out briefly. She even saw him. Strapped in black fiber, locked in a chair, unable to move even a muscle. That's how they treated him.

Allegedly someone even saw him fighting. But he was captured back again and returned to his cell. Deep in Central 46. Where they continue to restrain him and experiment on him, to end his life.

She wanted now, to see him. Ever since she has read that file, that urge got reignited in her, again.

During each of those boring, stretching days, Hinamori had nothing to do but wonder. Wonder about what could be.

She tried to research a bit about how Central 46 functions. She asked around in her circle of peers, discretely bringing it from a curiosity standpoint, it's not unnormal to be curious about what is going on behind the concealed walls of that department.

She found out that the workers are sometimes sent into the prison cells. Under very strict circumstances. Governed by a very strict selection, only certain individuals can be trusted enough to deal with the dangerous criminals and not be swayed by, or tricked by them.

Well, that changed nothing if she was wanting to see him, in that case they would never let her. Especially because she was who she was.

But she kept looking. Secretly. She wanted to see him, just to see him, very, very bad.


	6. Rich

The other day, Momo overheard about an unusual thing from her Captain, Shinji Hirako. Since Shinji was a lover of new innovations, he liked to dabble with technologies from the Human World and he often advertised them also to Hinamori. At first she thought nothing of it, however, something he said intrigued her. One day Shinji was talking about a movie he watched, where the protagonist was able to change his face. For Shinji this was amusing, "Those humans, even without knowing about Reiatsu and Spirits, the works of their imagination are so unbelievable! hihi!"

Changing your face. Changing your body. Something like that sure would be useful to her. If only it actually existed. Obviously the humans in that movie weren't actually able to change their appearance at will, it was just a farce.

"What if, we really wanted to do that captain? Can us Souls do that sort of thing?"

"Hmm, I don't imagine we can Momo.."

"Such a thing may be possible only in Mayuri's twisted labs, and then it would be probably irreversible so, eheheh..."

A thought about that brought disgust to Momo Hinamori's mind.

"Although, if we are talking about changing back and forth for a short time, I wouldn't be surprised if the Shihouin Armory would have something...

Either way, such ridiculous ability is in both cases forbidden to use, I'm sure. Hahah, imagine if I changed myself to look like Captain Shunsui, or into a woman. Ridiculous!"

"I see, you are very knowledgeable, Captain."

"Hmph, yes I am, Captain Shinji Hirako, the humble leader of the 5th Shinigami Division, in all of his glorious excellence, hihi."

Shinji Hirako stricken a creepy grin, trademark to himself, for all these years she known him.

 _The Shihouin Armory._

In fact they did posses a huge array of very useful artifacts. It would be highly surprising if no one in history of Soul Society has ever made an attempt to steal someone else's appearance.

That place was, however, just another locked mysterious department. Definitely not something in Momo's reach. Not if she acted proper and didn't break the law, to get what she wants.

On another day, interested to see more of the Shihouin family, Momo spotted young Yushiro, a family member related to the great Yoruichi Shihouin, training his loud techniques out in the open.

"Are you, Yushiro?"

"Why yes, I am. Please don't disturb me, I'm about to master a new technique with which I can impress my highly respectable, beloved sister! Something the likes of casual men and women could never achieve or understand!"

Yushiro smiled to himself and sent a swift firm punch to the air space before him.

"I'm sorry, can I ask you a question"

"Hmm, yes you are kinda cute, so you can talk to me. But you are nowwhere near my sister's beauty. What do you want?"

"Eheheh, no need to flatter me. I was just curious about your clan. You know, we never hear about it."

"Yes, that's precisely because the actions of our house are top secret! Only special distinguished members like I, who were born right to carry the tasks can be trusted with that knowledge!"

"Or maybe, because no one wants to hear it?"

"What!? What do you imply!? I will tell you all about it, and you will be amazed by all of it! I will leave your jaw dropped! Don't joke about the magnamous house of Shihouin! My life and pride!"

"Well, there is an bizarre ability that I really doubt even your house does posses."

"That's a farce, c'mon! My house posses all the precious artifacts!"

"No, but this one is just a pure work of imagination and so I wondered if you could have it but I doubt that...I'm really sorry for even thinking this..."

"What?! Speak up now, what kind of ability is that?"

"Well ok. But you know it wouldn't be a shame if you didn't have such an ability, I would understand...eheheh"

"For the love of Soul King, can you tell me what do you mean? I am 100% sure we have it!"

"Alright. A power to change your appearance. To mimic it, to how somebody else looks. See, tha..."

"We have it."

"Huh?"

"I said we have it."

"Err..."

"That was an easy one, girl. Of course my house has such an artifact. You can change yourself to how someone else looks with it"

"I don't believe it."

"Hmph, you must be not right in the head, how can you not believe it. Don't you know the magnificence of my clan?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you unless I would see it, eheheh. You know I'm sorry for even bringing up this subject..Let me go ba..."

"Hey, I will show it to you."

"Wha..."

Momo was very shocked.

"But..."

"I mean there is no helping it, if you don't believe then the best course of action is making you believe by showing it to you. So I will."

"Can you?"

"Well, it might be difficult in fact..."

"So you can't, like I thought..."

Yushiro got angry there.

"Listen! My clan has no limits! I want you to admit that! I can show you that crappy item! And if I do, you will admit we do have everything! Everything you can possibly imagine!"

"Well, err, okay but how are you going to do it?"

Momo pretended she is still not believing and not taking seriously what the boy says.

"Ok then, look. I'm going to get it and I will surprise you with it. Do not expect me to come! I'll show it to you only one time and then I'll have to quickly return it. I don't know when I will get the chance to grab it, but it will be during next week. I will prove you wrong!"

"Sure, Yuushiro-kun, do your best. I still have to see it first."


	7. Compact

Some days after that, Hinamori was getting anxious about her fragile plan, because parts of it depended on sheer luck. There is no guarantee that the pipsqueak Yuushiro will be able to sneak out from his armory with such powerful, dangerous artifact. It has been five days, and no word from him yet. Momo was getting depressed, stressed and frustrated. That's why she decided to focus on something else, to make the time pass by.

Momo Hinamori has recently discovered her bankai. Training with Tobiume for all these years has paid off. Her zanpakuto spirit really liked her, as she was a kind, loving caretaker.

In an empty alley on the outskirts of the Sould Society districts, Momo took out her sword and calmly started to beseech from it, its true power.

"Please come out. Ban-kai. _Kanashī tsuma no nomikomi!_ _Nensho Junan!"_

A loud noise of burning heat immediately kicked in, after that Hinamori quietly was quashing her screams, trying to keep them to a minimum.

"Ah. Agh. Aagh."

The ground under her feet was already scorched black, in the first second of her using that move. However, then she heard a voice.

"Hinamori?"

"Huh?!"

Hinmori stopped channeling her power and turned in sheer shock to the person who found her.

It was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"To-toshiro, what are you doing here? Eh-eheh.."

"I came to consummate my love to you, my precious Momo."

"Wha...what. What are you saying..."

"I'm tired of waiting, let's do it right here and right now."

The white haired boy was very pushy and nonchalant at that moment. Quite different from the usual.

"No, To-toshiro, please!"

"Hahaha. Hah-hahaha." Toshiro kept pressing Momo against the wall almost in an evil way.

"Nnuh, uhu-uhuuuuu!" Momo was startled to tears now. She wanted to get away and trembled in the lock-down, pressed by him.

"Hey, It's me!"

"...?!"

"Yuushiro Shihouin!"

Momo now heard a familiar voice, but she still was seeing Toshiro Hitsugaya talking to her. A very strange scene.

"Is that really you, Yuushiro?"

"Yeah! I used that artifact, but I cannot change myself yet! Pretty neat huh? Are you convinced? Did I finally impress you?"

"Uhh...yeah, you did."

Momo still had tears trickling down from her eyes pouring down in little transparent droplets from her cheeks.

"Sorry for scaring you, by the way. Didn't know that you are such a scaredy cat."

Yuushiro a bit guilty about the fact that he made the girl cry.

"Eheheh, maybe, maybe I can do something to make you feel...err...better?"

"Well, yes actually, you can."

"Really, what's that?"

"Oh, I just wanna try that artifact by myself. Just quickly."

"Ah, o-k. I figured you would say that. Except, there is a time limit. You can only use it once a day, and then you cannot change yourself until the effect is completely gone. It's kind of complicated." Momo was still seeing Hitsugaya acting like a young Yuushiro shihouin, who was scratching his head in a careless pose.

"Hmm, but when did you use it? Was it long ago?"

"Well yeah, it took me a while to track you down, and I was stopped on the way, by many people, who thought I was the real Hitsugaya...hah."

"So, that means soon the effect is going to wear off?"

"Yes, it should"

"Well then please accompany me to my house Toshi-, I mean Yuushiro-kun. We really can't have you parade as the fake captain, you can get into serious trouble for doing so. But nobody is going to be suspicious if you will be accompanying me." Momo reasoned.

"I will treat you to some delicious tea and cake."

"Err okay. That sounds nice!"


	8. Withered

And it was nice. Or so he thought.

After they came into Hinamori's household, she fed him the promised cake and served some tea. The boy seemed to have taken a liking to Momo Hinamori. Well, who wouldn't.

After a while the effects started to slowly, visibly wind down and turn Yuushiro back to normal. For a moment even, it looked like Momo was having a conversation with a black-skinned Hitsugaya.

When the effect completely wore off, a thing that looked like a cutoff handle of a fishing rod materialised in yuushiro's hand, and it seemed like it was literally formed from his skin and cells. The final result was a hand-held appendix with lots of switches on it, and a violet gem was safely tucked in between all that machinery.

"So this is the item?"

"Yeah!"

"And how can you use it?"

"Oh, it's pretty simple, you just point at the person and the beams come out of this gem, copying their appearance. But the person has to stay still, at least for 5-10 minutes."

"Really? It's impressive that you were able to capture Captain Hitsugaya then."

"Yup!I..."

Yuushiro's face beamed with a smile as he tried to explain and then...

*shwinng*

A sound of a blade quickly drawn from it's sheath could be heard.

"U-ukh..whaaaaaa...WHHAAAAAAAAA!"

Yuushiro noticed that his chest had a sword plunged right through it. Hinamori was holding the handle of that sword, with mortifying, opposite of happy expression on her face.

Then she grabbed the handle with both hands and pulled it down strongly, making the blade exit through Yuushiro's guts and flesh, from his right side of the stomach.

"AAAArghp! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!...to meeee...!"

Momo took a pose to aim, then made another strong swing, this time aimed at the boy's throat. Her slash went through without fail, as Yuushiro still was standing in shock at the dangerous situation.

Blood gushed from the boy cut-open throat. It splattered on Momo's face and hair. Lastly, she raised the sword held in both hands and stabbed him one last time, in the area of his heart.

The blade went in, painfully ripping through his flesh again.

"GagAAAghhaaH! Plibsh,shthooop!AAAAAA!"

Yuushiro's cry was now noticeably weaker. Momo removed her blade, and as soon as she did the boy with lots of pain in his facial expression fell forward, as his knees crumbled. But Hinamori dropped her sword on the ground and embraced him in time.

Groveling, and mumbling, straining himself to keep conscious, he had his head turned to Hinamori, who was now giving him a full hug.

"I'm so sorry Yuushiro."

"Mleaphgh...Mghiiiii...Mghiiiiii" Tears were flowing from Yushiro's eye sockets.

Momo Hinamori leaned to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"You will live. I just needed to do this now."

She carefully caressed the boy's head as she softly stroked his trembling head.

Then, after that moment ended, she dropped the unconscious boy on the floor. He fell lifeless with a "thump!" sound

Momo's shihakusho was also dripping from Yuushiro's blood now.

Afterwards, she placed Yuusiro's body, hands and legs restrained, of a clean, sterile surface. Then she proceeded to quickly wipe all the blood from the floor in that room. Next action was cleaning her clothes and getting rid of all visible evidence. Due to Momo's smart plan, nobody knew what has gone one between her and "her husband" in their house that day.

She bandaged Yuushiro's wounds, his life was probably hanging there by a thread. But she got what she really needed and that was the artifact.


	9. Dull

**"Momo, please!"  
**

 **"I'm so sorry, Toshiro."**

 **"Don't do it, please, I beg you!"**

 **"I'm so sorry, Toshiro."**

 **Momo's fire still kept burning, offsetting his ice. He really got hurt, with the sword still firmly implanted inside his spinal cord."**

 **"Momo!"**

 **"I'm so sorry, Toshiro."**

 **"I am going to die!"**

 **"I'm so sorry..."**

 **"Momo, you fucking treacherous bitch!"**

 **"I'm sorry, Toshiro."**

 **(This was an exerpt from the events which will happen in the future. Now the chapter begins)**

The next step was clear, but following it required extreme dilligence. She planned to hide Yuushiro's gagged body in the closet, and herself leave the place immediately. Momo needed to become a runaway now.

What was important was to act fast and precise. She knew that if she left with such an item after commiting such deed, they would connect her action to two possible motives. One, trying to gain a new identity with this item. Second, try to use it in nefarious ways, to contact Aizen who she was known to respect. Lucky for her, her strong relationship she maintained with Toshiro and their friends would never ever make them think she wants again to meet Aizen. So she had some time before they will figure it out.

But she wasn't sure about how much time it was. They could, theoretically link her to wanting to become Sōsuke Aizen's accomplice very quickly, just because of who she was. But she didn't have time to worry. She took a light baggage with necessities and exited the house some time after midday hour ranged on the clocks.

She knew what she had to do, but she was limited by the timer on the item. In order to properly use it she had to wait until the next day, which could prove very problematic.

What saved her was the circumstance in which she would enter Central 46.

From observing how exactly things come and go into and out of Central 46, she noticed almost no openings. Almost, because there was one time when the doors into that place stood open, and that was during work shifts and turning various items in or out. The work shifts were a no-go. Infiltrating like that would create too much commotion and too much unwanted attention. What she needed was to use the another way, which was assassinating the caretakers of the garbage. Garbage was being removed like clockwork and it always took literally one minute.

That was not good. She needed to bid her time with that person, in order to be able to target their body with the device. But she thought of something ingenious.

She waited. It was the morning of the next day. During the night she spent hiding out in the sewers, she heard noises of commotion and orders being shouted, one time. She also believed she heard Toshiro Hitsugaya. Or, perhaps that what her subconscious was telling her. Anyway, Hinmori clinged to the morbid, mixed sad and happy memories of Sōsuke Aizen that also came to her during that night.

Dealing with the anxiety and stress was honestly as difficult for her as enduring the solitude she felt when she had to spend time in her empty household. However Hinamori never dared to blame Toshiro. She knew it was her fault that their love life didn't bear fruit.

 _I don't care. I didn't want that. It was forced upon me. I...didn't know. I... didn't know how hard will I miss him._

And she couldn't bear that solitude. The thoughts of possibly reuniting with the image of that man were all she ever had in her head at that time. She really yearned to see him.

With her zanpakuto out and ready in the Tobiume form, she observed the happening near the garbage hatch, concealing herself from behind a wall. The doors very quickly opened to the sides, mechanically disappearing into the wall, and opening a narrow path for the garbage cart. A robed man behind the cart was dashing out.

 _Now._

She raised her hand above the wall from where she was hiding and swung it in a short, but effective motion, sparks arose from the pointy tips of Tobiume, and a small fireball flought right in the direction of the cart. It landed. A fire started spreading all over the wooden carriage. The person responsible for the duty stopped pushing the cart in shock at the events. As they were taking their time to look at the spreading fire, Momo had enough momentum to leap down, and use flash step. In the next minute, the man got assaulted and after that, his head got quickly lobbed off.

That was the most difficult part. Ensuring that he was dead meant also damaging his body. Momo hoped that the device will still work. She had 5 minutes to copy his corpse, then throw it into the flaming trash. Then she would put out the fire using her zanpakuto's power to control the flames. Everything went in order. After the short time has passed, a shout from the inside of the highly guarded building could be heard.

"Hey!"

The figure which they saw was...the robed man. Hinamori successfully copied his appearance. She slowly turned to face them.

"What is going on there! Come in! We are closing the doors!

"Yes! I'm sorry! Coming right through!"

Momo said it with the voice of the man responsible for garbage duty. Back with the charred cart, she went in.


	10. Xanthous

From that point on, Momo didn't have any plan.

And even if she did. It wouldn't have worked.

This was completely unknown to her place. Full of guards and people who would soon uncover her. There was no time and no point in pretending.

She stood in the center of the room.

Various people were talking to her, shouting at her. So much noise, It sounded like echoes. She was detatched. She wasn't listening to them anymore.

She simply took hold of her sword and thought to herself this:

 _Maybe a year. Or, a month. Or, a week._

 _Just for a few days..._

 _Even if, it's only for today._

The sound of various alarms could be heard sounding off near her.

 _Even if these are the last minutes of my life. I want to meet you.I would gladly spend them with you._

"Ban-kai. Nenshō Juunan."

Two lone tears flown down from the eyes, of what looked like a scorched to death woman. She bore a resemblance to Momo Hinamori. The clothes were all gone, she was bare. The tears immediately got seared from the heat.

 _I'm coming, Aizen-sama._

A burst of flames exited outwards from her body. The temperatures in the rooms suddenly reached 1200 **°C** . The fire kept coming from outside her body, and she was stepping slowly through. The walls were melting. The souls,surrounding her, weeped and cursed her in agony. All she could see was thick orange flames, an image that looked as if you were walking in the middle of an explosion or swimming in a volcano.

Momo Hinamori's Bankai, was called the Sad Wife's Engulfment. The Flame of Passionate Sacrifice.

In exchange for her life force, including the days she got left to live, she could produce extreme uncontrollable heat. Heat so powerful it was even able to melt other people's reiatsu.

Right now she was sacrificing 70% of her remaining years.

That number was unyieldingly rising as she continued using it.


	11. Selfless

She couldn't see much. Some rooms. No ways downward. She kept pacing slowly, withheld slowly by the life force that was being steadily sucked out of her.

She desperately kept turning around, and looking forward. Finally there seemed to be some hole in the ground on the right wing of the facility.

Some men were still able to survive inside that heat, holding swords, they charged at her, for heading in that direction. One could notice their angry expression on white silhuettes. Before their blades reached her, they got completely disintegrated because the temperatures were even higher near her.

 _I'm almost there. I can feel his reiatsu in there. I know it._

80%. That's how much of her lifespan she was now sacrificing.

She jumped into that hole. As she was falling, various traps and devices activated but they all melted before they could do her any harm. The fall was very long.

85% of her entire remaining lifetime was further being sacrificed.

Finally she reached some landing. The flames intensely gushing out from her have cushioned her landing, but it still was pretty intense falling from such length. An explosion outbursted from the wind hatch where she fell into. The flames stopped.

Momo's partially scorched, naked pale body was lying on the rubble.

She was keeping her eyes open, but barely.

"Kuh. Kuh-kuhucough. Cough."

She had to adjust to breathing air, or rather the surrounding smoke.

She slowly crawled off from the rubble to see what was in that place.

Some pillars in the distance. All that was surrounding her was blackness. Some small flickering white and red color was possible to be seen in the distance.

She continued toward it, slowly. Her face was clearly giving off an aura of exhaustion, and her legs weren't fully functioning back from the fall. She still was dragging her weapon inside her, very weak now, hands.

Slowly but steadily, with the patience of a saint, she coursed toward the silhuette in the distance.

After some time she reached the pillars. She looked at the figure stitched to them. She met Sōsuke Aizen. But he didn't spoke.

They stood against each other like that, for a while, him placated onto the pillars, and her, naked, and staring at him. Momo's current appearance certainly wasn't very presentable.

He decided to speak to her telepathically. He knew this person would be able to stare at him for hours without end so it was pointless to ignore her.

"Momo Hinamori. Foolish girl. Why did you come here."

She stepped closer to him slowly, trying to get a look inside his eyes.

"...zen"

"..izen.."

"...sa..."

"...ma..."

She desperately tried to utter some words but her body was too damaged to do that.

"Fool. Look at what have you done to yourself. Have you abandoned your sanity completely? You shouldn't have ever came here. I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

She approached the stakes which were plunged into Sōsuke Aizen's body. She tried to remove them manually, by using force.

"As if you could remove them. I am sealed. Not even I can do anything about this and my power is much greater than yours. Can't you see your own incompetence?"

Momo's grasp from the red stakes slipped, very, very slowly, lifelessly. She then reached even closer to him.

Her eyes were now meeting his. His empty look was looking straight in the distance, still ignoring her.

She couldn't speak a word. She was terribly damaged. But tears still poured down from her eyes at that moment.

She gripped her zanpakuto again.

The flames roared again. She activated her bankai.

91% of her remaining life was being sacrificed.

Now, Aizen's look was concerned. _What is she doing? Is this how she was able to get into this place?_

Momo's fires needed to get more intense. She wanted to burn away Aizen's shackles. All of them.

93% of her lifespan was gone.

Still not enough.

She had to continue burning like that, near him for some time.

95%, 96%, Her life was slowly going away. The seals were damaged, but it wasn't enough.

She knew she had to keep making herself burn hotter. She knew what that choice meant.

Thankfully in her bankai, her physical pains were also being burned away, so she was now able to speak.

"Aizen-sama."

Momo's sweet voice resounded in the middle of heat's intense burning fervor.

"I am happy to have met you. I...hope you will be able to enjoy freedom now. Please forgive me, forgive me that I wasn't able to follow you."

The fire immediately accelerated

99% of her remaining lifespan was gone. Finally, all of the things surrounding them, including Aizen's clothes, and all his seals were gone. They burned away. He had a very shocked expression.

"Fool! Stop!"

He covered her forehead with his hand, and her power immediately stopped. She was now under the control of his perfect hypnosis. He held her fragile body inside of his arms, both of them naked.

 _This, this damage. I can see her energy, it's almost completely gone. And it's not recovering. Even a cricket in this world can recover it's little spiritual energy after expelling it. But this, this foolish girl. She used a suicidal tactic to free me._

"Kido! Kaidō"

Green light flashed from Aizen's palms, trying to hold them over lifeless Hinamori's chest. No change. No response.

"This is bad. I have to completely cease her life functions."

 _Perhaps..._

Aizen reached into his chest and grabbed the small jewel resting in the middle. He could fully control the Hogyoku, therefore he could briefly lend it away to grant others it's miraculous powers.

He sticked the blue jewel right into her chest and it mysteriously found its way inside Momo's body. A surge of reiatsu filled her lifeless body, resounding in a white flash of light quickly filling all her limbs and then dispersing.


	12. Free

Aizen finished stuffing Hinamori's body with various barriers and seals,

Then he lifted her in his arms and headed with her unconscious remains into the exit.

Using his powers, he easily propelled himself with reiatsu upwards the damaged lift. He knew that there were adversaries waiting for them at the top of that lift. Not that it was a problem.

Some souls were waiting in the burned area around the hatch, however they were not suspecting that something would have come out of it, so fast. As soon as Aizen and Hinamori appeared on the top, all the bodies of shinigami soldiers were crushed by black energy. Everybody residing in that room fell lifeless quickly. Aizen took his time to grab their clothes, as he was naked and Hinamori was naked as well. He dressed himself and her as well in their clothes, but soon a person has was entering the room saying:

"I heard a noise here, what happened?!"

From the other room a voice familiar to Sōsuke Aizen could be heard. That voice belonged to Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"What happened? Is there something in there?"

"No, sir. I apologise. Everybody is still in here. I was wrong. Sorry!"

Aizen then unamused, has entered into the other room, also hypnotising everybody in there, including the young, white haired captain.

"Huh?!" A gasp quickly left from Hitsugaya's mouth. He saw Aizen's smiling expression for a split second. But then he realised nothing was really there, the room looked exactly like it looked in the previous minutes."

"Keep searching. She could still be here!"

Toshiro issued an order.

"Yes sir!"

Aizen slowly paced through the room, passing all the people in it.

He closed in onto Hitsugaya, and as he was passing him a smile and a look toward him could be seen from the expression on Aizen's face. He then exited the room.

All that toshiro was seeing at that moment was just another one of the fifty soldiers, which were in this area, conducting various tasks.

Aizen, holding Momo, silently stepped out of the facility. He went through into the distant dark alley in the middle of a sunny day. Soon, they disappeared going off in that direction.

* * *

 _Story To Be Continued._


End file.
